Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger
by shichikage77
Summary: I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the Wasteland for a second time.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright i'm back and i'm coming back strong! Alright this story will be in first and third person view.**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time. **

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

...

I clutched onto my T-shirt. It was soaked in my blood. That's right I was shot in the stomach and left to bleed out in the sun. I coughed, trying to ingore the pain in my abodmen. Damn it, it stung with every tiny movement. I reached into the pocket of my duster, which was branded with the emblem i now cursed, searching for stimpacks.

One, there was one left. I quickly dug it out, took the plastic off the end and jabbed it into my flesh. The light infront of my eyes flashed many colors as the stinging sensation, numbing my lower stomach, rushed through me.

With a shudder I closed my eyes. It felt so horrible not being able to feel anything inbetween my waist and chest. On the bright side the pain in my adobmen had seast to exist in seconds. I got to my feet and dusted off. With a quick examintion, i dicovered that i would need a change of clothes. My shirt had a huge rip in it and was soaked with my blood. My pants were covered in dust and dried blood. As for my duster, well i had another one at my hideout.

Reaching into my hoster i found that i still had my pistol, Maria it was a nine millimeter with a silver finish, and my combat knife. Were was my Anti-Material Rifle? It was no were to be found, that damn hit squad must have took it, those lowlives. I examioned my current location.

I was laying a few feet from the rushing Colorando River. I glanced around. Damn, i was boxed in on three sides by canyon walls and the high speeding river on the other. I shook my head as i walked over to the river. There had to be a way out of here without climbing a sher cliff.

...

Turns out i was wrong. I was now holding my breath as i held on for dear life. I was currently 35 feet off the ground,_ "It's okay just don't look down". _Only a few more feet, I can do this. Maybe. Did i mention that i am deadly afraid of heights.

Finally! I had reached the top of the cliff. I was now staring at the desolate wasteland infront of me. I brought my Pip-Boy up to get a closer look at it.

Turns out i was pretty close to the Mojave outpost. That met i was close to the enemy. But it also met i was close to one of my few friends in the Mojave Wastes. Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Yes sir, the woman herself, the red headed carvaneer.

I turned towards the setting sun and set out to find the Mojave Outpost.

**I know the colorando doesn't actually go up that far. or at least it's not shown on the map. But for the sake of this story it's going to wrap around up that way. We'll just say they don't show it on map in the game. so please don't flame me for that. Also i know there's a bunch of errors please bear with me for now, I'm stuck using a horrible program at the moment but soon i'll get my Word back up and running.**


	2. Chapter 2: Few Friends

**Alright guys and girls if ya'll want me to add something to this story leave it in a review, if you see a fail or something i didn't do right and didn't say sorry for tell me in a review and I'll try to fix it.**

**Thinking**

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 2: Few Friends**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did I get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

...

I could see the giant statues in the distance. Two rangers, one an NCR ranger the other a Desert Ranger, shaking hands. I reached my hand into my duster and clutched the handle of Maria, my pistol, these guys probley haven't been informed of my "death" yet.

Pulling my ranger hat down so that it covered my face with a shadow, i walked into the small outpost. I quickly made my way over to the barracks. Hoping that Cass would be in there. I pushed the door open slowly, holding my breath hoping none of these soldier would recognize me. I didn't need to have a gunfight because the odds were severely against me.

I quickly scanned the smoky bar room. There were three soldiers sitting in a corner smoking and laughing. The barkeep was arguing with Ranger Ghost. Some creepy looking ghoul was sitting in the shadows at the other corner. And there was Cass sitting at the bar drowning her sorrows. I walked up behind her with a smirk. My hands came up to rest on her shoulders, i leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Cass?"

The red head turned around and shoved me away from her. I stumbled backwards as she stood. A sudden pain erupted on my face as she punched me.

"Cass? What the hell did I do?" I growled as I held my red cheek. The people in the barracks had there attention held on us now.

"You know what you did you bastard!" The furious red head yelled at me. The three soldiers in the corner were standing now. One had his service rifle out, while the other two looked confused.

My hand clutched Maria's handle a little harder, just in case.

"Cass, calm down people are staring" I said trying to calm her.

The soldier with the rifle started to approach me. Damn it.

"Hey you're the Courier!" he raised his rifle. Maria was already out of it's holster. I fired three shots. The first one hit the soldier in his stomach, the second in his arm and the last hit him in the forehead. The poor guy was dead before he even hit the ground.

Firing again, I hit the second soldier, who was struggling to unjam his rifle. The third soldier had managed to rise his rifle, but it was already to late, he hit the floor with a bullet in his skull.

The ghoul in the corner didn't even move, he was just looking bored. Ranger Ghost had somehow disappear, which met trouble. The barkeep looked like she was scared to death.

"You somehow managed to mess things up every single time we meet." Cass growled. She reached out and took my hand. I raised my eye brow at her in silent question.

"We got to get out of here genius" the red head said. I let her drag me out the door. Four more soldiers were standing out side, weapons raised ready to kill me.

I reached out and shoved Cass behind the pile of crates by the door. Rising my pistol i fired off four shots, and made a mad dive for the crates. Standing up, I discovered that i had killed one of the soldiers, i fired again and hit the other guy. his friend reached out to grab him. I jumped the crates and rushed the last two guys. I ripped the service rifle from the soldier i reached first and hit him in the face with the but of the gun.

The soldier let out a yell as he fell, blood gushing from his broken nose. The last soldier turned around and received the same treatment. I turned around and tossed the service rifle to Cass. She caught it with a smirk.

"We gonna raze this place or what?" Cass asked.

"I should but no we need to get out of here" I answered.

I knelt down and grabbed one of the service rifles and two bandoliers from the soldiers.

Me and Cass broke off into a run, trying to get away from the outpost before anyone else mans up and decides to take us on.

...

The ghoul, who had been sitting in the corner of the bar, stood. He nodded at the barkeep and walked out of the barracks.

A smile crossed his skinless face as he examined the carnage that the courier left in his wake.

"Reckless, as always" the ghoul muttered as he set off after the courier and his red headed friend.

So what do you guys think, leave a review telling me.


	3. Chapter 3: An Answer

**Alright then chapter 3 this is coming along pretty fast. According to a review ya'll have some questions, well keep reading and your'll find the answers.**

**Thinking**

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 3: An Answer**

I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.

Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!

...

"Are you still mad at me?" I muttered as we walked down the long forgotten highway.

The red head didn't answer, she just contiuned to walk.

"Damn it, Cass, I don't even know why you're mad at me" I stopped and yelled at her. She turned swiftly on her heels and glared at me.

"Matt," she sighed "it doesn't matter right now let's just get as far away from the NCR as possible, okay"

I bit back my question and nodded "Okay" i agreed. Cass turned and contiuned to walk forward. I had to quicken my pace just so i could walk beside her.

"So..." I said trying to start a conversation. She didn't even bother to look at me. I sighed and checked my Pip-Boy, Primm was up ahead. The problem with Primm is the fact that i put the people under marshal law of the NCR. And after defeating the Legion on the Nevada front, Primm became a boomtown seemingly over night. The NCR had made it into a base of operations in the Mojave Wastes.

"Are we going to Primm or are we just going around it?" Cass asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, going into Primm could cause us some major problems, but going around could also," I pasued thinking over our odds. "Okay so we have two choices, we can take our chances and get supplies at Primm, which we will have to steal, cuase i'm...broke... or we could go around and contiune to Coyote Mine, which is one of my many hideouts."

Cass stopped. "Alright, let's go to the Mine, do you have supplies there?"

I smirked "Do I have supplies there? Hell what don't i have at that shack?" Cass rasied her eyebrows in silent question.

"Let's see i got around three thousand in caps there, three assualt carbines, four hunting shotguns, a fat man, two anti-material rifles, serival nine millimeter pistols, two katanas-"

"Okay we'll go to the Mine" Cass said cutting my rant off.

"Alright" I said. With that our journey to Coyote Mines began.

We got pass Primm with little effort.

...FAST TRAVELING... (i'm not going to write them just walking)

I pulled open the door to the rickety, old shack. I elegantly swung my hand and bowed.

"Welcome to Castle del Mason" I said. Cass rolled her eyes and walked into the darkly lit room.

It wasn't much to talk about. The shack had two floors with three rooms. One of top with four bunk beds in it, a kichten, and this first room. I walked up the stairs, into the room that held the four bunk beds. Opening the locker, I pulled out my heavily modded Anti-Material rifle.

"Yo Cass, come on up, the supplies are up here." I yelled down to the red head. Said red head appeared in the doorway holding a whiskey bottle. I smirked at her.

"I see you found the fridge"

"Yeah, so how much of this stuff can we carry?" She asked. I threw the service rifle i was carrying on the bed and reached back into the locker. This time i had produced a hunting shotgun. I held it out to Cass, she took it without comment.

"Not a lot but i got some pretty good stuff here so we don't need quanity, we have quality" I stated as I pulled out a small bag filled with three Nuka-Grenades.

"You look like you've been preparing for a goddamn war" Cass stated as she scanned the room. On the right wall I had three assualt carbines in a row, next to it hung three hunting rifles, and two missle launcher.

"Well I usally keep or sale what i find out in the wastes, so..." I grinned as i produced a katana from the locker. Cass walked over to stand beside me. I could smell the whiskey on her breath.

I turned away from the locker and walked out the room, Cass trailing behind me. I turned the corner and opened the cabenit, inside there were serival pairs of armor. Reaching I pulled out a new set of clothes. It was a Grunt outfit and I grabbed one of my spare trench coats from the set of Ranger armor i had in there. For Cass i grabbed a spare suit of reininforced leather armor.

"So we'll stay the night here and leave in the morning," I brought my Pip-Boy up so Cass could see the map "Then we'll head to this place," I pointed at a location marked _Abandoned BOS Bunker_ "That's another one of my hideouts and it's my primary home." I said finishing my explaition of our plans.

Cass nodded and said "Alright sounds like a plan" with that she walked into the room with the bunks. "I'm going to sleep" She called back out to me.

"Okay" I called back. I walked down to the front door. Queitly i opened it and walked out.

The door closed behind me. I leaned back against it and slumped to the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Even if i do escape, what the hell will I do then? Run for the rest of my life? Damn it"

I thought to myself.

With a sigh I stared off into the wastes hoping an answer would come to me.

**As always guys and girls leave me a reveiw and tell me what i've done wrong or missed, hell just tell me you like the story or if you hate it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Problems by the Hour

**Guys and girls I'm going to stop being lazy, and try to fix these problems with my grammar and spelling. Also most of you have problems with my guy having a shack full of gear, but I have this planned out, and trust me it most likely won't be in the courier's favor.**

**By the way, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I've looked at the reviews and I'm going to try and fix what I can in future chapters.**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 4: Problems by the Hour**

I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.

Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!

...

Me and Cass had set out on our journey the next day. It had taken half a day to make it to my house, an abandon Brotherhood of Steel bunker. But what I found was...a lot different then what I had expected.

The bunker had smoke blaring out of the manhole, that lead down into the main interia.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled as I kicked up sand from the dusty wasteland. Had the NCR really known about this place? I didn't even think the Brotherhood knew about it anymore.

Cass walked up beside me and muttered "An eye for an eye, huh?" I didn't even bother to glance at her, my anger was overwhelming.

"If they knew about this place then they damn well know about all the others. Damn it!" I growled. So the NCR were really trying to erase my existence, it seems. How far would they go to make sure I don't resurface? Did they know about my friends in Zion Canyon? Would they raze that place to? I sighed. This couldn't be happening.

"So where we going go now? huh Matt?" Cass piped up from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, she looked kind of sad. Where would we go now? The Brotherhood? I had friends there. Maybe we could go to the Leigion? They hate me, but they hate the NCR even more. No I killed Carser and Lanius, there's no way they'ed let me in, and to tell the truth I don't want to join them anyway. I could try Hopeville, but that place is a hellhole.

"Cass, do you know of anywhere, I mean anywhere, that we could go? Possibly somewhere were people will not turn me over to the NCR." I asked, more like pleaded. Cass seemed to think it over before finally answering.

"Matt, I have no idea of any place we could go" She said.

"Damn" I muttered and brought my Pip-Boy up, so we could look at it. Cass reached over and pointed at a small icon, not to far from where we were currently standing.

"Is that an NCR base?" She asked. I nodded in agreement.

"You dumbass, it's right next to us" the red head said angerly.

"I didn't think I would be fighting the NCR anytime soon, genius" I muttered back to her.

"We could try and hijack one of those flying things that the NCR uses" Cass offered. I looked at her with a smirk, which was rapidly turning into an evil grin.

"You're a fucking genius" I said happily hugging her. Cass gave me that "get the fuck off me" look. I pulled away with a grin.

"So we're going to break into Camp Maccarren and just demand a flying machine, or do you have a plan this time?" Cass asked sarcastilly.

"I've always got a plan, baby" I smirked at her. She frowned as she said

"Don't call me that, i'm still mad at you." I pouted, but she didn't seem to care, so I gave it up and looked back over to the bunker's entrance.

"I had some good stuff in there too" I sighed as walked over and kicked the manhole shut. "At least they won't be able to scavage anything" I muttered as I turned back to Cass. The red head smiled at me. I frowned back, the thought of all my presious stuff burning under my feet still heavey on my mind.

"Alright, let's go we need to make it to Maccarren as quick as possible." I said and started to walk away. Cass picked up trail behind me.

"So can you drive one of those things?" Cass asked from beside me. I stopped.

"No...but we'll find someone who can" I said reassuringly. Glancing over at her I noticed that she seemed angry, yet sad. I decided not to bring it up knowing that she would just deny her feelings anyway.

"By the way there called vertibirds" I said as we walked. She rolled her eyes and said "shut up"

...

The ghoul smiled as he watched the Courier and his red headed friend through the binoculars. He pulled out a small recording device and brought it up to his mouth.

"Subject 17, twenty-two years since the first susscessful expirement and eight-teen years since the Leigion invaded the labs, appears to be just as I had suspected and had hoped for...a living, breathing weapon. David LongBow, March 1st, 2282. logging off." The ghoul, David Longbow, rasped into the machine.

With a gruesome smile he stood and walked away, headed towards Camp Maccarren.

**Alright guys and girls leave a review and tell me what you think, I'm trying my hardest with the spelling and grammar and will contiune to do so.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Alright so here's chapter 5. I may add a pairing but I don't know yet. As for the other companions. Yes I will try to make them all appear, although I don't really like Rex, I'll try to add him somewhere.**

_Thinking_

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

...

_"Approach, Reaper." The balding man announced to me. I stepped forward and kneeled at his throne. The man held his hand up and commanded the rest of the men in the room to leave. _  
_"Rise, Reaper" The man commanded. I did as I was told and the man smiled at me. It looked horrible._

_Some would call this man a murder, a tyrant, a demon, and many other things. But I, I call him Lord Caesar._

_"You did good today, the legionaries on your squad reported that you are very...diverse on the field." Caesar complimented me. I nodded, not really sure were this conversation was going. To tell the truth, I'm not even sure what's happening right now. I have never been part of the Legion, ever, I've always worked for the NCR. Hell I was the one who killed Caesar and Legate Lanius._

_Caesar stood and walked over to a table in the corner of the room. He motioned for me to follow, I did as I was told. As I approached the table I saw a map on it. It was a small town named Primm. Caesar turned to me._

_"Do you see this place, this is the place where your next mission will take place, MATHEW, MATHEW WAKE UP" The older man started to yell at me mid sentence._

...

I jolted awake. My body had breaken out into a cold sweat. Cass was standing above me, shaking and yelling at me trying to wake me.

"I'm up, I'm up what do you want?" I asked. Cass sat down beside me.

"You were shaking and screaming in your sleep" the red-head attempted to explain why she disturbed my slumber.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare that's all" I explained. She gave me an "oh" sound.

"Do we have anything to drink" I asked realizing that my throat was dry. Cass reached over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She offered it to me, I took it. I nearly downed the entire bottle in one gulp.

"So are you ready to set out?" Cass asked. I shook my head, I felt horrible and I was tired.

"I don't think I can go anywhere like this, I need sleep" I muttered. The red head smiled at me. I layed back down on the sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I heard Cass sigh and climb over to her sleeping bag.

...3 hours later...

Hot, was an understatment. It was extremely hot, and having on these thick layers of clothes didn't help much. We still had a long way to go. I looked over to Cass, she pulled her rattan cowboy hat down over her eyes, to shield them from the sun's glare. I did the same with my brown ranger's hat and continued to push forward.

"So how long do you think it'll be before they send another search party after us?" Cass asked from beside me. I glanced over at her. The sweat making her skin glow in the sun. I blinked the images out of my mind and looked off into the distance.

"I don't know maybe a few days" I answered. Cass looked over at me, I glanced away.

"You seem distracted" Cass pointed out. I pulled my duster closed and sped up a little.

"It's nothing, come on we're wasting daylight" I said as I quicken my paste. The red head sighed and caught up with me.

"Matt, really" She said. I sighed and glanced at her, but quickly looked away.

"It's nothing" I said. That's when the roar rang out across the wasteland. We both looked towards the new sound. A deathclaw was now staring us down. I drew my Anti-Material Rifle slowly, trying to not disturb the beast.

"Get behind me, slowly" I whispered to my red headed companion. Cass slowly inched her way behind me. I raised the rifle so that it proped on my shoulder. The beast roared again and rushed.

I fired. The shot hit the Deathclaw dead in the middle of it's chest. The thing tried to roar again but it came out as more of a whimper. It stumbled and collided with the ground beneath it. A pool of blood was rapidly accumulating around the whimpering creature. I walked forward.

"Wait, Matt don't get close to it" Cass called out. It was to late, I was already standing over the beast with Maria in my hand. The creature looked up at me, it's whimpering growing louder. I frowned and aimed the pistol at it's temple, an instant kill shot. The Deathclaw looked up at me, it looked like it was searching for mercy. I fired the gun. The bullet pierced it's skull and killed it in seconds. The pool of blood around my feet generally grew larger.

Cass walked up behind me. I was still looking down at the dead beast at my feet. Cass's hand came up on my shoulder.

"Come on, it's time to go" She whispered gently. I holstered the pistol.

"Yeah" I muttered, as I dug my hands into the pockets of my duster.

...

"He's good..." Longbow muttered to himself. The ghoul was watching the Courier through his binoculars. Longbow frowned as he saw the Courier hesitate to shoot the creature.

"Hmm...this isn't good, he might end up going rouge like Subject 16..." Longbow muttered as put the binoculars away.

"I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on him" the ghoul set off after the young companions.

**Alright here's chapter 5. I'm not sure if i'm going to have a pairing or not. As for everything I got this planned out, but I don't know if i'll be able to fit it all into one story. So this story may have a sequel.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**Alright guys here's chapter 6. I've decided that yes there will mostly be a pairing**

**Thinking**

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 6: Old Friends Make the Worst Enemies**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

...

Colonel Hsu was sitting at his desk staring down a young man. The man, even though he was young, had an extremely old personality. He had that cold glare and rarely talked much. The Colonel frowned, this guy was a creep, but he was close to the Courier and mostly wouldn't fail in exterminating him.

"So we need you to hunt down our little Rogue Ranger, before he can cause any damage to the welfare of the NCR, is that clear?" Hsu asked the younger man. Said man nodded.

"Alright, dismissed" The Colonel announced. The younger man got up and left without a word.

_"The last thing they never see, let's hope the First Recon can live up to their motto"_

Hsu scoffed to himself.

...

Cass and I could see New Vegas off in the distance. What a site the city was. It was like a neon palace in the middle of the Wastes. Most people go there and lost their life's earnings, yet they still love it, as for me, I hate the place.

To me the place was loud, disgusting, and deadly. Cass raised the whiskey bottle to her lips next to me. I glanced over at her.

"Cass...?" I muttered. She glanced over at me and offered the bottle. I shook my head.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" I asked, to tell the truth I'm afraid to challenge this subject. A smirk fixed it's self on Cass's beautiful face. It quickly turned into a playful grin. I looked away with a blush on my face.

"Are you still mad at me?" I mumbled, my voice little more then a whisper. Cass sighed from beside, I heard the whiskey bottle shatter off in the distance.

"No Matt, but I should be," She growled next to me "You nearly got me killed." She finished.

"But, I..." I stopped I was fighting an up hill battle. Cass leaned in closer to me, I could feel her breath on my ear.

"But you saved me" She finished my previous sentence. Her arms wrapped around my neck. My blushed turned crimson now. Cass smirked evilly at me, our faces dangerously close.

We both stopped as we heard the gun cock. Cass looked at the new comer first. I turned to look and was shocked at what I discovered. There stood Craig Boone, the ex-NCR First Recon sniper.

Cass and I slowly drifted apart as we stared down the barrel of the hunting rifle.

"Boone, what the hell?" I breathed out slowly. Then the cold grin set on my face. The Courier Mode had set in on me.

The sniper frowned "NCR hired me, Mathew, I'm sorry but you're a threat and threats have to be put down." Cass had her hands up, she was watching me instead of the gun in our face.

"I see, old friends create the worst enemies" I smiled evilly at him _"It's only a few feet, I can jump over and rip the gun from his hands before he knows what's going on" _

Boone sighed as he said "I know what you're thinking and mostly I won't be leaving here alive, but," He paused "tell why are the NCR after you, what did you do?"

"I..." but it was interrupted by laughing. I turned towards the new sound. And much to my surprise it was a ghoul dressed in leather armor with a lab coat draped over the top. Cass and Boone were now staring at the ghoul to.

"Why are they after you seventeen? You don't know, he doesn't know, she doesn't, hell the NCR themselves barely know" the ghoul barked in his laughter.

"Who the hell are you?" Cass took a step forward. Boone aimed weapon at her with a scold. She turned her glared on him but addressed the ghoul as she spoke.

"Me? Well I am David Longbow and this," He pointed at me "Is subject seventeen of Project REAPER"

I stepped forward, ignoring Boone, "What the fuck are you talking about, the name's Mathew Mason." I stated. Boone glanced at the ghoul. Did he just have a sudden change of heart?

The ex-sniper turned the rifle on the newcomer. "State your business." he demanded. The ghoul smiled, it looked hideous.

"I'm here to reclaim what's rightfully mine." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I now had Maria aimed at him and Cass had her hunting shot gun on him to.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" I growled, getting angry at this guy. The ghoul's smile widen.

"Seventeen? Don't you remember me or the labs?" Longbow asked, sounding shocked that I hadn't remembered someone I had never known.

"Are you talking about The Big Empty?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Let me explain and maybe I should start from the beginning" He said, as he sit down on the sandy wasteland ground. I looked to Cass and Boone. The red head slowly lowered her gun. As did Boone. With a sigh I lowered mine.

"Well take a seat, this'll be a long story" Longbow stated. Cass looked to me, I nodded in agreement. We both took a seat on the ground. I glanced at Boone, the ex-sniper remained standing.

"Alright, tell me what the hell you're talking about." I said angrily.

**So guys tell me what you think in a review. If you have questions I'll do my best to answer them. Next chapter is going to center around my OC David Longbow and his past.**


	7. Chapter 7: Project REAPER

**Guys and girls, what's up? This chapter centers around Project REAPER, my OC David Longbow, and the history of my Courier (part of it) so here we go!**

**Thinking**

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 7: Project REAPER**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

**...**

**(David Longbows POV)**

I stood at the desk, staring at the screen in front of me. It stated that another subject had died.

"Damn it," I muttered, as I turned to the next terminal and began to type rapidly.

Subject 12: Status: -

Subject 14: Status: -

Subject 15: Status: -

"Goddamn it" I yelled at the computer screen. They were all dying one by one. This was expected I supposed, only one other subject had ever survived an experiment similar to this. That was Subject 16 of Project LYONS. But at the moment he is unimportant.

I quickly turned to a third computer and begin typing. I checked the vitals of the others. All were dead, except for one and that one was Subject Seventeen. I began running tests to check his vitals and other things that were important to the experiment's success.

Turning around, I rushed out the door and ran towards the lab were Subject Seventeen was being held. The body in the test tube appeared unharmed. The computer screens in the room were blinking to life all over the place. I spared at glance at one, it stated that the subject in this chamber was in excellent condition and would most likely be a successful subject.

If he was a success, I will have created what I'm been trying to create for almost two hundred years. A living, breathing, weapon.

...A few years later...

Subject Seventeen was a success! I had done it, I Dr. David Longbow, had created a living weapon! He was now a five year old child, yet he showed brilliant when it came to weapons and warfare. My god I had done it!

But my happiness was rather short lived. Soon after Seventeen turned five, the Legion raided my faculties. They destroyed everything, because of a spy who had told them about Seventeen and the experiment. That spy called himself Ulysses. A few nights after he visited my labs the Legion came. They raided and took whatever they deemed useful, while they burned and destroyed the rest of the place.

But what I lost most that night was Subject Seventeen. The Legion had claimed him as their own. Although he was now being trained and raised by the Legion, I still managed to keep an eye on him. But one day he was sent out on mission as a Courier. I lost track of him for a few months until I caught word of "Courier six" the man who had beat back the Legion and had join the NCR. I instantly knew it was Subject Seventeen, just from the stories of his tactics.

Soon after I caught word of Subject Seventeen, I again began to watch over him and watch him develop. He became quite the warrior, and I realized that the stories the Legion told about him were most likely true.

Not long after the Battle of Hoover Dam the NCR found out about Subject Seventeen's origins and ordered him to be killed. That's when I set out to hunt him down, before they could destroy him, I was almost to late, but I guess it's impossible to kill a weapon.

I followed Subject Seventeen onto where we are now, Camp Macarren.

**...(Matt's POV (courier))...**

I stared at the ghoul for what seemed like forever. Finally I found it in me to speak.

"You insane son of a bitch, you expect me to believe that I was born in a lab and was raised by the Legion?!" I yelled at him. Longbow pointed to Boone.

"He seems to believe me." The ghoul said boringly. I glanced over and sure enough Boone had his damned rifle trained on me.

"You were with the damned Legion?" He growled at me. I looked over at Cass, she was dispassionate at the moment. I stood.

"I don't know, I was shot in the fucking head, sorry if I can't remember." I said mockingly.

David Longbow stood up, "Okay, enough of that" he said to us. We all looked over at him.

"We need to grab a Vertibird and get out of here, not kill each other" He explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with this Legion son of a bitch" Boone growled, looking at Longbow. I made my move.

With a leap, I gave the rifle's barrel and shoved it into his shoulder with all my might. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground holding his shoulder. I raised my gun to his face.

"I could kill you, but I'm not going to," I kneeled down beside him "Boone?" I asked. He looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"What?" He growled at me. I wrapped Maria across his face, leaving him unconscious. Longbow smirked at my actions, while Cass stood and stretched.

"We should get the bird thing and leave before someone else comes our way" The red head pointed out. I nodded. Cass and I began to walk off. Longbow ran up behind us. I turned to look at him.

"I'm coming to, plus you need me, I know about your past" He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. I frowned but agreed anyway.

It was only a few miles until we reach Macarren, that's when the real fun would begin.

**So what did you guys think? I liked it. I'm going to discuss his Legion history later. Also I might write a spinoff about it, I haven't decided yet. But that was Chapter 7 hoped ya'll liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Score to Settle

**Alright so here's chapter 8. Girls and guys tell me what you think, should I start on a prequel to this about when Matt was in the Legion or should I start on a story introducing my Lone Wanderer?**

**Thinking**

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 8: Score to Settle**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

...

Our little group was currently sitting inside of the El Rey hotel. Cass was lounged out on the bed, Longbow was sitting in a chair in the corner reading, and I was sitting on the floor studying my Pip-boy's map.

Cass sit up and looked over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I turned to look up at her.

"I got a score to settle before we leave," I shrugged a little, as I moved the dial on the Pip-Boy. Longbow looked up from across the room.

"That's fascinating technology, how did you get a hold of one?" he asked, his enter scientist coming out. I glanced up at him, and thought the question over. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say.

"The doctor who saved my life grew up in a vault and he gave it to me," I explained. Longbow nodded, and went back to reading.

I stood up. Cass looked to me.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I grabbed my Anti-Material Rifle from the corner and pulled on my duster.

"To pay the ambassador a visit, I'll be back later, when I come back we'll snatch a Vertibird and leave this place," I said checking my pistol, Maria. Longbow set his book down, and addressed me.

"Don't take to long, we have a lot of ground to cover," he said. I nodded and pulled over the door. Cass got up and ran after me.

"Matt," She said as she closed the door behind her "let me come with you." I leaned against the rail of the hotel. Why did she have to complicate things?

"I could help you get close to the ambassador, there's no way you can just walk in the front door," she pushed. I shook my head.

"No, I have to do this by myself." I said. She wrapped her arms around my waist. She snuggled her face into my back and pulled on me tightly.

"Cass, I have to do this by myself" I whispered. She hugged me tighter and mumbled, "Matt, fine go ahead, but don't take long."

She let me go and I turned around to look at her. The red head assaulted my lips with a kiss. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, but in an instant it was gone and she was pulling back. I smiled at her. She smiled back and turned to walk back into the hotel room.

I jumped the rail of the second story and landed on my feet. There was a car on left, sitting beside it was a chem addict. I frowned, damn chems I hated those things. They turned good people into lowlives. I set out towards the neon lights off in the distance.

As I approached Camp Macarren I flipped the duster's collar up, so no one would notice me.

...

I was now walking through Freeside. I made a left and headed towards the old Mormon Fort. The people in the fort knew me very well and wouldn't turn me over to the NCR. Plus I had some stuff here I needed to get and some people I needed to talk to.

Speaking of people, there she was now. Julie Farkas, a doctor in the Followers of the Apocalypse. I ran up to her. She greeted me with a grin.

"What can I do for you Matt?" She asked. I smiled back at her. I had helped defend this place. I had outfitted most of the Followers with weapons and trained them to shoot.

"Do you remember that C4 I left here?" I asked. Julie nodded.

"Yes, why do you need it?" She asked me. I nodded and also asked for some medical supplies which she happily gave me.

After that I ran and got the C4 out of a crate in one of the tents. Now it was time to pay one of my friends a visit. I crouched and walked over to the tent he was in.

Standing beside his bed, I stood and yelled at his sleeping body.

"ARCADE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The blonde man woke with a start and fell out of his bed. He landed with a thud in the dirt. I smirked down at him and offered my hand. Which he took. I pulled him to his feet and watched patiently as he dusted off and grabbed his glasses.

"For God's sake Matt, did you have to yell?" He said angrily. I grinned and nodded in response. He sighed.

"Anyway, back to why I came here in the first place, I need your help" I said, getting back into my serious mode. Arcade blinked.

"Why?" He asked. I showed him the marked location on my Pip-Boy.

"I'm attacking that place" I grinned and pulled the C4 out of my duster's large pockets. He gaped at me.

"Are you insane!" he whispered at me.

"A little, but I have my reason to do this, and I need your help" I whispered back. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and gave me an annoyed look.

"You plan on attacking the NCR, why?" The blonde asked.

"They attacked me first, if you help me I'll tell you the whole story, okay?" I basically begged the other man. He nodded with a sigh. I motioned for him to follow.

We both walked out of the fort without any effort. Arcade and I then continued until we came to the wall that separated Freeside into two parts. We walked through.

"Alright, I need to pay the King a visit, you coming in?" I asked the blonde. He shook his head. I walked over to the ruined dance school and entered after greeting the guard at the door.

I walked over to the King's room and whistled. A robotic dog rushed from the door and jumped on me. It nearly made me fall. But I managed to keep my footing. A man in a white suit was next to come out.

"Ahh Matt, what can I do you for?" He smiled at me. I grinned back and patted the dog.

"King, I came to pick up Rex, you don't mind do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah the old boy been waiting on you" He said. I turned towards the door.

"Hate to be in a rush, but I got to go" I called as I walked out, Rex trailing behind me. I nodded towards Arcade as I walked out of the building, he took up my right.

"First, we stop by the Lucky 38, and then we go down to the offices, alright." I said.

"Sounds like a plan" Arcade muttered. Rex barked in agreement.

...

"Veronica, please" I begged the dark haired girl. She sighed and said back

"Matt, you want to attack a fucking army base?" I nodded in agreement.

"Look, I need your help in doing this, come on Arcade is in on it" I pointed out. Veronica bit her lip and looked away. Then it hit me, maybe just maybe it would work.

"Veronica, do you remember when I went to the Sierra Madre?" I asked. The girl nodded in agreement and looked me in the eyes.

"Well you also remember I told you that Elijah was there right?" I asked, and the girl nodded again, so I continued "well when I was reading his computer's files I came across a note that suggested that the Brotherhood had a chapter out east."

Veronica jumped from her seat and yelled at me "Matt what the fuck, you choose now to tell me!" I crossed my arms and waited for her to calm down. She seemed to settle down a little but it was obvious she was still mad.

"Veronica, I didn't tell you because it's only a possibility not a guarantee." I stated, hoping she would calm down.

"Fine I'll help." With that we got up and walked down stairs to meet up with Arcade and Rex.

...

I pulled the Silver pistol from my duster and shot the first soldier I saw in the face. He fell over dead, the guy next to him started to raise his gun. BOOM! Veronica came from my right and punched the guy in the face with her power fist. Rex was next up, he jumped a soldier to my left and ripped the guy's throat out.

Another soldier rushed up with a shock baton. I fired three times and dropped the guy dead in his tracks. Veronica rushed a fourth who had his weapon up, but it was to late. I heard the snap of his neck as the power fist made contact with his face.

I ran forward and punched another guy who had a shock baton. He fell and I shot him in the back. Veronica killed three more, Rex was at her side biting the ones who survived her attacks. I looked over to Arcade, who was hiding behind a destroyed car, trying to get his plasma defender to work right.

"What's up?" I asked as I rushed up to him. He growled in agitation and tried to cock the gun. I reached out and grabbed it. He gave me 'that' look. I rolled my eyes and quickly fixed his damaged gun.

"Here." I said handing it over to him. He nodded in thanks and stood up. I ran back over to Veronica who was putting her power armor to good work.

ding, ding, ding

Bullets were bouncing off the armor left and right. That's when I spotted the sniper. That would pierce the armor with little difficulty. I quickly pulled out my trusty Anti-Material rifle and shot the guy. His head exploded on contact with the fifty caliber bullet.

Arcade shot the last soldier standing between us and our target. The poor man turned to green goo on the ground. I walked up to the doors of the ambassador building and kicked it open.

"Crocker, I'm here for you!" I yelled out into the empty building. cautiously I took a step in. Something was wrong, deadly wrong.

The soldier bust from around the corner and fired at me. A hail of bullets from the assault rifle hit the doors I was just standing at. Right before he came around the corner I had dove behind the counter in the building.

Arcade was next to come in. He shot the soldier while he was reloading. I grinned at the blonde and nodded in thanks. He nodded back at me.

Jumping the front counter, I kneeled and set the first of the ten C4 charges. I set two more in each hallway. Rex and Veronica took out three more soldiers who attacked us with ease. I set the rest of the charges quickly.

"Alright, you two take Rex and get out of here, don't leave the strip until I get out of here. Got it?" I commanded. They nodded. Veronica grabbed Rex and the trio rushed out of the building.

I walked slowly down the hall. The door was locked when I reached it. With a smirk I kicked it in. Crocker was cowering behind his desk. I kicked the desk over. His terminal shattered on the floor nearby.

He stood up and looked me in the eye. "Come to talk traitor?" He asked coldly.

"I don't like to talk, but Maria does, bye bitch" I fired the gun. The bullet hit him dead between the eyes. Crocker was dead before he even hit the ground. I turned and walked out.

...

"RUN LIKE HELL!" I yelled as I ran from the building. Veronica looked at me. I ran straight past her. Arcade ran up beside me. Rex was now at my heels. Veronica came up on my left.

"Don't stop for anything, just keep running until we get out of Freeside!" I yelled at the them. I hit the trigger on the detonator in my hand.

BOOM!

The ambassador building exploded in a ball of fire behind us.

...

"So I brought some friends back from Vegas" I said with a sheepish grin.

My original two companions looked at me. Cass rolled her eyes, while Longbow just shrugged.

"If we live to see morning, we'll hijack a Vertibird and go out east," Longbow said. He turned his back to us.

"As for now, I need sleep." With that he walked over to the bed. Veronica nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll crash to," she mumbled as she walked over to the other bed. Arcade took his lab coat off and fixed it on the floor.

"Same here," he said as he laid down with a yawn. Rex, whimpered before he walked over and laid at the foot of Veronica's bed.

I looked to Cass, "I'll keep watch, you need to get some sleep" I said with a smile. She yawned and muttered something. I shrugged my duster off and handed it to her.

She walked over and cuddled in it on the floor.

I sighed and walked out the door. There I stood leaning over the railing of the hotel staring at Vegas was smoke was still raising from the burning building.

I smirked.

**So what do you guys think? I don't know if I'll add E-DE or not. Also this story is far from over. I still got ways to go before that point.**


	9. Chapter 9: Take Flight

**Alright, I'm just going to throw this out there, incase some of ya'll didn't understand. Cass and the Courier were to gather before this story started. I'll go into deeper detail, about why they broke up later. Now for Chapter we get to raid Macarren.**

**BTW: I should give props to Hollywood Undead the line "I don't like to talk, but Maria does, bitch" is straight from their song "When We Ride"**

**Thinking**

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 9: Take Flight**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

...

I frowned as I stared at the heavily guarded gate. Arcade poked me on my side. I turned to look at him.

"So how do you plan to get us in?" He asked. I nodded towards the front gate.

"We're going to walk in," I said. The group gave me quizzical looks. I sighed.

"Alright, since ya'll can't seem to understand," I pointed towards the group of six guarding the front gate "we're going to take those guys out silently, got that, then we're going to take their clothes." I explained. Nods of agreement ran through the group.

...

"Yeah, they said the Courier did it," the first soldier said to his companions. Another sighed. A third soldier stepped up.

"No, it was the damned Legion, from what I heard," He said. Another stepped, a senior to the rest of them.

"The Legions gone, Smith, it couldn't have been them," He said above the murmuring. A fifth stood up and waved his whiskey bottle.

"What about there ramnets?" He said, obviously trying to scare the new recruits. The commander sighed and mumbled something to the other man, who sit down.

"Trust me guys, it's all going to be oka-" The commander didn't get to finish his sentence as Veronica hit him in the back of his head. He fell over dead. The other soldier rushed to aim at the girl. But it was to late she had killed all of them before they could yell, or fire a shot off.

...

I looked back at the group. We looked like a ragtag bunch of recruits, who didn't know the difference between their ranks. Well maybe that would help us infiltrate this place.

"So, do any of you know how to fly a Vertibird," I asked. No one said anything. I looked at Arcade, he shrugged.

"I know a little, but not enough" He said. I sighed. Then I turned my gaze to Veronica. The scribe shook her head. Next it was Longbow's turn. He frowned and said no.

"Alright, we'll improvise." I said and pulled open the small door that lead into the Camp.

...

We walked into the place. It was like any other NCR base. Big, military like and bland. Soldiers were walking around, others talking, some drinking, and doing stuff of the like.

I looked to at each of my group. Without a word we turned to go towards the large building in the center of the base. As the group made their way through the terminal building, I broke away and walked off towards Colonel Hsu's room.

I opened the door slowly. What I found was completely unexpected. The man, Hsu, had his feet kicked up on his desk and he was asleep. I grinned, did faith just shine upon me? I quickly tip toed around his desk and searched the drawers. nothing? What the hell, where were the keys?

"Looking for something?" I heard the voice speak up. "Fuck" I mumbled.

"So Courier, you came to turn yourself in?" Hsu chuckled. I casually reached down and gripped Maria's handle.

"Would you kindly get off of me?" Hsu demanded, more than asked. I pulled away and pulled Maria from her holster. The gun was in his face now. Hsu looked at me boringly.

"Go ahead shoot, everybody in the building will hear it," He shrugged.

"You aren't going to rise the alert?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"No," He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked. Hsu nodded towards the door.

"Out of that door, there's two heavy trooper, and," He nodded towards the other door, "out there is an army that hate's your guts, you Legion son of a bitch."

I closed my eyes. "I'm not part of the Legion," I growled slowly so he would understand me.

"You blew up the ambassador building," He pointed out. I pointed the gun at his forehead.

"How loud do you think this'll be?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"It's rude to shrug," I growled getting annoyed at the guy. He smirked.

"It's rude to blow up buildings, that didn't stop you did it?" He shrugged. That's it.

"Fuck you!" I growled and pulled the trigger. The bullet killed the man on the spot. His lifeless body slumped over on the seat and hit the desk with a thud.

"Damn it, now how am I going to find those keys,"

I thought. That's when I spotted it. Hanging behind Hsu's desk was a rack with several sets of keys. I grabbed the one that said "Vertibird B".

It was right in time. The door burst open, revealing two NCR soldier clad in power armor. I jumped the desk and rushed for the other door as a hail of bullets dotted where I was just standing.

I swing the door open, and rushed out. A soldier leaning against the railing gave me a look as I ran towards him. He saw the Heavy Troopers come out and he went for his pistol. It was to late I rushed by and shoved him over the railing as I went. He screamed, but it ended in a loud thud.

I made a sharp turn to my right, as another ballad of bullets peppered the wall to left.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I shoved another NCR soldier out of my way. I bust through the door at the end of the hall.

Now I was standing in the airport's runway. I spotted my group lounging in the shade.

"VERTIBIRD B!" I yelled as ran towards one of the three vertibirds in the airport. I saw them start to run towards the same Vertibird.

...

The pilot of the Vertibird rubbed the wet cloth against the windshields again. Trying to clean his baby to perfection. He scrubbed on a dirt patch that just wouldn't come off.

"Damn it," He growled as he scrubbed harder. Something poked him in the back of the head.

...

The man turned around to find a gun in his face. I grinned at him.

"You know how to fly this thing?" I asked. He nodded, this guy looked like he was going to die of fright. I nodded towards the hatch.

"Get in, you're our ticket out of here." He did as I said. The young soldier turned and climbed into the cockpit of the Vertibird. I turned back to my group.

"Quickly!" I yelled. They rushed into the machine. I jumped in last, but before I closed the hatch. I fired a shot at the Heavy Troopers who were gaining ground on us fast.

"Go, damn it," I yelled at the young pilot. I aimed my gun at him and he seemed to get the order through his head.

With a hiss, the Vertibird rose into the air. The soldiers fired at us but the bullets just ringed off the reinforced side of the hull. I walked up to the cockpit and took a seat beside our pilot.

"If you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you," I pointed out to him. He nodded.

"S-so where are we going?" He asked. I pulled up may Pip-Boy's notes. Elijah's terminal had said the other chapter was in the D.C. but also said he had evidence that supported that there was also a chapter in a place called "Chicago"

"We're headed to somewhere called "Chicago", I'll upload our destination into the Vertibird's mapping system," I muttered. The young man nodded and went back to the Vertibird's controls.

I laid back in the chair and looked back at my crew. Longbow was searching through a pantry, Veronica was staring out the window, Arcade was reading a magazine he found somewhere, Rex was sleeping by Veronica's feet, and Cass was staring out of another window. I sighed and looked ahead.

We had a long way to go.

**So guys and girls what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: Picking up the Trail

**Okay so I've had some complaints in the review section. My Courier is met to an ass. And as for grammar again I am deeply sorry. As for some of the characters being OCC well this is FANFICTION and it's not fun without a little fiction.**

**Thinking**

**"Speaking"**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 10: Picking Up a Trail**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

...

The ghoul loaded his forty-four revolver and slide it into his holster. Next he pulled on an old pair of leather chaps. Thirdly came the an old, leather, cowboy vest. And last but not least was his sombrero. He pulled down so that the shadow covered his eyes.

Raul the Ghoul was back, and he had to hunt down an old friend. He walked down the hall way to where Boone was waiting.

"What happened to you?" Raul asked as he approached the other man. Boone had a bandage across his nose and his left cheek was swollen. Boone shot the ghoul a glare and growled,

"Shut it, ghoul."

Said ghoul shrugged and leaned against the wall, waiting for their small team to arrive. The team arrived not soon after. It consisted of a young pilot with brown hair, an older soldier, two more young soldiers one with glasses, the other had blonde hair, and two veteran rangers.

...

"Alright The vertibird they took has a tracker on it, like all NCR vertibirds, so we'll know where they are even when they don't know themselves," The young pilot, O'Malley, said as he turned back to the controls of the flying machine. The young blond soldier was on the edge of his set.

"So we get to hunt down the Courier! I've never been out of Nevada before!" He said enthusiastically. The older soldier beside him was leaning back in his seat as he spoke.

"It's nothing special, just sand and burnt out buildings," He mumbled. The soldier with glasses was holding his stomach.

"I think I'm going to throw up," He said doubling over in his seat. The old soldier patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Leon, it gets easier as you go," He chuckled to the younger. Leon clutched his stomach again. The other young soldier grinned wildly as he addressed the old man.

"Law, are there really giant scorpions out in the wastes?" He asked eagerly. The old man, Law, nodded and added.

"Yeah, and there's much, much more scarier things out there Joey," He said trying to scare the younger. It seemed to work. Joey leaned back in his seat, his skin now paler then usual. Boone looked over to the veteran ranger on his left. The man was in a conversation with Raul, to his surprise the ranger sounded like a ghoul. Raul seemed to address the man as Spirit.

Boone looked over to his right, where the other veteran ranger was sitting, with his arms crossed over his chest, in the corner. This guy was quiet and that usually met deadly.

Pulling his beret down over his eyes, Boone laid back in his seat and tried to go to sleep.

...(With the Courier)...

"So you got a name?" I asked the young pilot next to me as I took a seat beside him. He took his eyes off the controls to look at me. He had fear in his eyes. Well I guess I can't blame him, I did point a gun at his head and make pilot a group of total strangers half way across the country.

"I-it's Gale," He muttered, fear evident in his voice. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you, damn, calm down," I said to him. This didn't really help much. Gale looked down at the control panel. I clinched my teeth.

"Look," I said, I pulled Maria from its holster and laid her on the dash of the vertibird, "There see," I said motioning towards the gun.

He nodded, but still didn't look up. I grabbed the gun and stood up.

"Gale, tell me when we get there," I yawned and started to walk back into the hold, I stopped and glanced over my shoulder "Remember if you crash us, you'll die too," I smirked and walked into the hold to get some rest.

...

We landed in the middle of a huge city. Although most of the buildings were either burnt out, destroyed, or fallen completely. I jumped out of the Vertibird and landed on the cracked asphalt, that had once been a main street in the pre-war city. Next to come out of the machine was Longbow. He jumped down, his lab coat flapping out behind him from the light breeze. Thirdly came Gale, the young pilot jumped down and looked around.

"I've never seen anything like this before," He murmured to no one in particular. The fourth to jump out was Veronica, followed by Rex. She glanced around in awe. After her Arcade jumped down onto the pavement. The last to advance from the vertibird was Cass.

I looked around. This place was, different. It felt, lonely and desolate. The rest of the group was looking around, so I decided to go over towards a building that looked interesting.

The door was barely hanging on the hinges. I don't know why someone had bothered to lock it. With a swift kick the thing fell to the ground. I took a quick look around. Nothing, there was nothing in there. So I turned and walked back to the group.

"Gale, help me set up a camp, tomorrow we'll go look for fuel," I got a few strange looks from the group, but when the young pilot ran up they knew who I was talking to.

It didn't take long to set up the camp. Night was dawning on us. Longbow and I took the first watch.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter. But I had other things to do. Anyway as always review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Brotherhood

**What's up? Alright so this story is going to be 24 chapters long. The thing is I've been rushing and releasing chapters daily, well now I'm going to release them weekly. I'm doing this so I can correct the grammar, write longer chapters, and start on my new Fallout 3 story.**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 11: Brotherhood**

**I had helped them win the damn war. I had helped them push back the Legion. I was the one who killed House. I was the one who made the Enclave fight on our side despite the hell we had put them through. I had become a hero to the Mojave Wasteland. I had helped the NCR. But what did i get in return. I got shot in the stomach and left to die in the wastes for a second time.**

**Benny couldn't kill me. The Legion couldn't kill me. Those tribals couldn't kill me. And these fucking Rangers won't kill me either!**

**...**

I stretched my arms above my head with a drawn out yawn. Glancing over, I saw that my ghoul companion was cradling his nine millimeter pistol.

"Doctor?" I asked. He looked over, fear etched across his face. I raised my eyebrows in silent question. The ghoul blinked and his face went blank.

"Huh? oh what is it, REAPER?" He asked. I shot him a glare, but continued on anyway.

"Don't call me that," I said, Longbow rolled his eyes, "did you ever visit this place before the war?" I asked curious about the city's origins.

Longbow nodded. So I attempted to dig farther into the city's history.

"What was it like?" I asked. Longbow took a minute to think the question over.

"Loud," he finally answered. With a frowned I pulled the military vest tighter around me. Unlike the Mojave Wasteland, this place actually had chilling winds.

"Loud? That's it?" I asked, trying to get a more descriptive description of the pre-war era. With a sigh, Longbow pointed towards a building in the distance. The building towered over the rest of the city, and in decent condition.

"I worked in that place for nearly three years," He paused "I was an FBI agent at the time, my friend Desmond Lockheart and I were investigating the Calvert family"

I opened my mouth to ask a question but Longbow beat me to it.

"The FBI, was an American secret police." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded dumbly, this guy had a certain way, to just make you feel unintelligent in his presence.

I stared off into the night. I didn't even see the ripple in the air.

...

Heavy breathing felled the night. It was followed by clanking of power armored boots making contact with the ground. The power armored soldier raised his hand, signaling for the other three to stop.

"Stealth boys," The leader muttered, the power armor muffling his voice. The air rippled as the four soldiers disappeared from sight.

They quietly approached the ghoul and the young man sitting beside a vertibirds and a small campfire. The soldier hit the ghoul first and knocked him out.

...

I stood with a shock as Longbow fell over. The air in front of him rippled. Maria was out of her holster in seconds. I fired at the rippling movement in the air. I heard the team start to wake up behind me. Arcade was the first to get up. He fell over an instant later, as a power armored soldier appeared behind him.

Turning quickly, I fired at the soldier. Maria was helpless. The bullets merely bounced off of the steel armor. I turned just in time to see another soldier appear in front of me. I raised my gun to fire.

It was to late. With swift movements the soldier had me disarmed. I was now on the ground with his, power armored enchanted, foot on my chest and his combat knife at my throat.

"Round'em up boys" He yelled out to the three others soldiers that were now pointing plasma weapons at my teammates. I tried to sit up, but the man pinned me, roughly, back on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you people?" I heard Cass yell at one of the soldier. The soldier looked to his commander. The commander nodded as he answered the red head's question.

"Brotherhood of Steel, Midwestern Chapter" He said boringly. I heard a squeal from somewhere behind me. Damn it, Veronica.

"Oh my god, I'm from the Brotherhood, to!" The dark-haired girl yelled happily. The commander nodded. Dust flew up as a body hit the ground. I looked over to see one of the BOS soldiers picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" I growled up at the man. He looked down at me, I had the sudden feeling that he forgot I was even down there. "She's annoying," He shrugged. I growled at the man as I tried to pry his foot off of me. With no effort, ones so ever he pinned me back down.

...

After about an hour's walk, we came to a large building. The commander pushed the double doors open and dragged me through. All of my small group were now in handcuffs and had plasma rifles pointed at us, with soldiers watching our every move.

The commander of the soldier shoved me down the stairs roughly, but caught me before I could fall. As we rounded the corner, I stared in awe. we were staring at a Vault door that had a huge yellow "23" on the front.

It slide open with a mechanical hiss. The commander shoved me forward.

"Welcome to the Vault "23", temporary home of the Warrior."

**As always I'm sorry for errors. Read the top if you didn't already. I'm starting on a new story, not sure when I'll post it. It's called Fallout 3: Conquest.**


	12. Chapter 12: Warrior?

**I going to get this thing back on track guys and girls. I've been sloppy and lazy.**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 12: Warrior?**

"Who the fuck is the Warrior?" I asked as the commander guided me down the halls of the ruined vault. Almost every wall was red with rust. Some even had fungi growing on them, while others had a glowing, green fungi on them. _"Damn, these guys are in worst shape then the Mojave Chapter"_

The commander turned to his other soldiers. "Take them to the ceil," He ordered. But he seemed to think it over, at the last moment he pointed to Longbow.

"I'm bringing the ghoul with me." The commander said his voice still muffled by the armor. One of the soldiers reached out to grab Longbow, but the ghoul shrugged his hand away.

"Keep your damn hands off me," Longbow rasped at the man. The soldier backed off and let Longbow walk over to the commander. I turned back to the commander and said.

"Who the fuck is the Warrior?" for a second time. The commander looked at me, his eyes and face shielded behind that damned helmet. He ignored me and turned to Longbow, that bitch.

"You, are you Dr. Longbow?" he asked. The ghoul grinned.

"aww so you've heard of my work?" He asked, letting his arrogances slip into his voice. The made an amused sound.

"No. But the Warrior is fond of your "Projects" as he calls them." that wiped the smile right off of the ghouls face. The large soldier shoved both of us down the rusty hallways.

We soon came to a door that was decorated with molerat skins, fragments of technology, and random animal skulls. The commander hit a button on the wall and the door slid upwards into the ceiling.

The commander pushed me in gruffly, while Longbow simply walked in. I looked around and noted how this room seemed different from the others we had passed.

This room had silver walls, unlike the others, which were rusted beyond belief. It also had computer monitors on three walls. The fourth wall held a safe, with a small keyboard beside in.

A man with long, dirty, blonde hair stood at one of the computers, typing fastly. He turned as he heard us enter. The blonde had a grin plastered across his face.

"Ahh I assume these are the people who landed in the Vertibird?" He asked. The commander took his helmet off. What the fuck? It wasn't a man at all, I was staring at a woman with shoulder-lenght brown hair. Did she really beat me?

"This is two, out of six," She said to the man. He smiled and walked over to us. The blonde examined our shackles and handcuffs, he sighed and turned to the brunette.

"Really, Samantha? You don't have to treat all of our guest like this." He held his hand out. The brunette, Samantha, grumbled and handed him a small key.

"Thank you," He nodded and unlocked Longbow's shackles first.

"Dr. Longbow, I assume," His grin grew wider, "I've read your pre-war book, it's excellent."

Longbow decided that he liked the young man. He nodded with a grin.

"I'm surprised you recognized me," Longbow said motioning towards himself. The Warrior? Really, this guy seemed like a nerd. The doctor held his hand and the blonde shook it.

"I guess genius just recognizes itself," The Warrior grinned. What the hell was with this guy?

"Hey, hey bro? Want to release me now?" I asked, interrupting their little discussion. He turned to me.

"Oh, of course, forgive me," He muttered as he undid my shackles. Longbow walked over to a near by computer. He turned back to us.

"Do you mind?" The ghoul asked glancing back at the computer. The Warrior rushed up beside him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but the computers in this lab will only respond to my and Samantha's finger prints" He explained. Longbow, nodded his hand coming up to rub his chin as he scanned the room.

I looked to Samantha,"So this is what you have to deal with on a daily basis?" I asked nodding towards the Warrior. She shot me a glare.

I shut up quickly.

The door behind me opened to reveal another power armored soldier. This one also had his helmet off. The older man underneath had graying hair and a shaggy beard. He nodded to Samantha and walked over to the geeky pair, on the other side of the room.

I barely heard what the trio was talking about. From this distance it all sounded like mumbling. With a sigh, I walked over to the group.

"A behemoth? What is that?" I heard Longbow question the armored man.

"It's an old super mutant, that stands about as tall as a small tower," The man answered. Longbow frowned and glanced at the blonde.

"Alright, ready the defences," The Warrior, said to the elder man. I ran up to the pair, the armored soldier pushed passed me and ran out the door.

"What the hell was he talking about?" I asked.

"It's nothing, but a regular occurrence," the blonde muttered turning back to one of his computer screens. I walked over to stand beside him. The screen displayed a large super mutant destroying a building. This thing was big, almost as big as the building it was currently smashing.

The screen suddenly exploded in light. I covered my eyes with my gloved hands. Slowly, I moved my hand saw the beast on the screen topple over.

That's when we felt it. The ground began to shake like an earthquake the moment the super mutant hit the ground.

"What did you do?" Longbow asked from the Warrior's right. The blonde started to type on the keyboard.

"The soldiers used the FatMan to stop it," He continued to type. Samantha walked up beside us.

"That's the third one this week," She paused. "I don't know how long we can hide down here."

"I know," The blonde mumbled. He turned to another screen and started to type at it's keyboard.

"Reaper, that plasa...wasn't our vertibird there?" Longbow chirped up, from the other side of the Warrior.

"Shit." I said, looking at the screen. The plaza he was talking about was completely destroyed and most likely radiated.

"We'll send out a search team and see what we can find," The Warrior replied. He turned to Samantha.

"Go release their friends, please," He added the last part when he seen the scold on her face. The commander walked out of the room, with a grunt.

"So, Warrior-" I began.

"Call me Nicholas," He cut me off.

"Okay Nicholas, this place it doesn't really seem like the Brotherhood, I mean where's the Elder?" I asked.

"Well, he was killed. After they recruited me and I killed the Calculator," He paused and typed something on the keyboard. "I kind of became their leader, they look up to me so." He finished with a shrug.

Longbow leaned in and looked at what he was typing.

"Is that a formula for Jet?" He asked. Nicholas nodded.

"I'm trying to reduce the addiction rate, so it will be safer for humans to use," He explained.

Longbow nodded. He pointed towards one of the numbers and began to explain something to the Warrior, but I zoned out before he could finish.

"It's getting pretty late, I will show to your rooms. That is if you would like to stay down here." Nicholas said looking at me. I nodded.

"That would be great," I yawned. He pulled away from the keyboard and motioned towards the door.

"I think I'll stay in here, if that's okay with you?" Longbow asked more then said.

"Of course," The Warrior answered.

...

When we reached the housing area of the vault I found my companion chatting with their captors. I causally walked passed them and laid on one of the beds.

Being up all night, fighting NCR, and being owned by a chick takes a lot out of a guy. In no time I was asleep.

**I like to see my Courier get owned sometimes. It shows that he's still human. Anyway review. This chapter is just to introduce the Warrior (Nicholas) basically. The next will center around the Behemoth attacks and the Midwest Brohterhood.**


	13. Chapter 13: A True Legend

**Running out of ideas for this story. But I shall prevail onwards *points off into the distance*.**

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 12: A True Legend**

Longbow and I walked into the Warrior's room. The computer's were beeping, ringing out, and lighting up the room in a dull green color. Nicholas was standing in front of the computers on our left. I walked over to stand beside him. Longbow walked to the opposite side of the room and began to look over the monitors.

"So Nicholas, how do you plan to hold out against these giant mutants?" I asked from beside him. A computer blinked on and he turned to it.

"Well I plan to move the Brotherhood, if they agree to follow me." He said turning back his golden hair shielding his eyes.

"To where?" Longbow asked from across the room. Nicholas turned back to his terminal and hit a button. On the far side of the room a holographic projection appeared on the wall. It was a map of the United States, with major cities dotted on it.

Nicholas walked over. "This is the place I wish to bring the Brotherhood," He said pointing at an icon labeled Pittsburgh.

"The problem is that I have no idea what shape it's in," The Warrior continued.

"Pittsburgh? I went there once with Desmond, hehe we nearly killed one of those Calvert bastards," He chuckled the last part. I looked at the ghoul. Was he insane? Well according to him, he created me and some other guy.

Nicholas glanced over his shoulder as the automatic door rolled up. Samantha stood on the other side. She was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. She walked over to us.

"Are you really still thinking about moving us to Pittsburgh?" She said a small laugh at the end. The Warrior nodded.

"You know that the guys aren't going to go," She pointed out.

"Why not?" I asked from the side of their little conversation. Samantha spared a glance in my direction.

"Most of them were born and raised here," She explained.

"Samantha, it's either we go to Pittsburgh or die here," Nicholas said calmly from his computer. He hit a few buttons and another screen pulled up on the projection. A destroyed city popped on the screen. Most of the buildings were still standing, others not so much. The one's that were standing were ruined though.

"This," The Warrior said. "Is an overhead view of Chicago." The screen burst into static. When the image came back it was zoomed in on a building.

"And this is where we are now," The screen burst into static again. Zooming out it showed a huge, orange mutants destroying buildings not to far away.

"These things are destroying the city, slowly but surely. And if we stay we'll all die." Nicholas finished turning around and resting against the computer's counter.

Samantha brought her hand up to her chin with a sigh. "Nicholas," She persisted. I slipped my hands into my pocket not wanting to intrude. Longbow was standing awkwardly on the other side of the room.

"Samantha, if they won't come then we can go by ourselves," The Warrior said. Samantha put her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I want to go!?" She growled angrily before marching out of the room.

"Fuck," Nicholas muttered. He turned to Longbow and I.

"You guys go get your friends and meet me at the vault's entrances in thirty minutes. I know a place where you can find another Vertibird." He rushed out after the brunette.

I looked to Longbow. He shrugged and walked over to me.

"Well let's go get them," He muttered as he walked past me towards the door. I quickly caught up with him.

"You know I don't trust or like you," I began. He glanced over at me with a smirk.

"And you should know that from the bottom of my heart I don't give a damn," Longbow said keeping up strand. It was my turn to smirk.

"But," I continued. "I do want to know why you decided to tag along on our little adventure."

"Simple really, I have to meet a man on the East Coast." The ghoul said. I raised an eyebrow. But he didn't answer so we continued on in silence.

...

"Gear up, We're being kicked out," I yelled out to my small group. They all looked up at once.

"Why?" Cass asked. I glanced at her.

"We have a way to leave so we're going to take it." I explained. Veronica stood up. She was wearing a suit of old, rusted power armor that the Brotherhood gave her.

"What if I say I don't want to go?" She asked defiantly. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was annoying they should just listen to orders.

"I'll knock you unconscious, and drag your fucking body out of this vault." I hissed in answer to her question. She shut up and sit down. Gale raised his hand from the far side of the room. The young man was sitting on his cot.

"How are we leaving?" He asked.

"The Warrior knows where we can find another Vertibird." I said. "Anymore questions?"

Arcade and Longbow remained silent.

"Good, now let's go." I called out. They all grabbed their gear and stood up to follow me.

...

Samantha was leaning against the cog shaped door as we approached. She had a smug smirk on her face.

"Nicholas and I are going to bring you to the airport. From there, you're on your on," She said to us.

"You guys ready?" A voice came from behind us. I turned to find my self facing the Warrior. He was outfitted in leather armor and was wearing a leather biker jacket on top of the outfit. On his hip hung a machete. He also had a plasma rifle slung over his shoulder.

Maybe he is a warrior

I thought as I looked at him. The others were giving him like wise glances. He grinned.

"Well are you ready?" The Warrior asked. Nods rang out through the group.

"Alright then let's go!" He said hitting a button on the door controls. It gridded open. We all walked out into the huge city.

**So guys what did you think?**


	14. Chapter 14: Enclave

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 14: Enclave**

The small airport was booming with activity. It was enclosed by a blue fence. The fence looked more like a shield of light. Vertibirds lined the runway. Two lines of power armored soldiers marched beside the runway.

Reggid metal towers had been set up on every corner of the base. No doubt that each held a sniper. Soldiers garbed in the Enclave's signature power armor patrolled the outside of the base.

...

"Enclave?" Arcade muttered from beside the Warrior. The blonde nodded.

"Yes they wiped out one of the Brotherhood's outpost not to far from here just a couple weeks ago," Nicholas said.

I looked over the area. How were we suppose to break into this place? It was guarded by guys who were armed to the teeth.

"How in the hell are we supposed to get in?" Cass voiced my thoughts from beside Longbow. We were not armed for this. My group had weak weapons. The only powerful weapons we held was my Anti-Material rifle and Nicholas's plasma rifle. They where of no use at the moment.

"Guys," The pilot, Gale, piped up from the back of the group. We all looked to him. His face flushed red. It was obvious he wasn't used to being the center of attention.

"Spit it out!" Samantha said getting irritated at his silence. He pulled on the neck of his armor.

"Well why don't we sneak around that way," He pointed off towards an alley way. "And slip between the gaps in those shield thingys."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Longbow said from beside me.

"So that's what we'll do then?" Nicholas asked. Arcade raised his hand. I looked to him.

"Guys, this is the Enclave," He paused. "I know them better then any of you." We all nodded.

"Your point is?" Samantha asked from my right.

"My point is that I know how they fight and what kind of tech we had-"

"We?" The Warrior cut him off.

"Long story short he was part of the Enclave his family escaped the oil rig and now he's on the good side." I explained. The Warrior nodded and muttered "alright."

"Anyway we had really advanced tech and I think we should just go and find a Vertibird somewhere else." Arcade finished.

I sighed and looked around at the rag-tag group. One of us was wearing power armor, while the rest had NCR and leather armor on. A plan quickly formed in my head.

"Okay, how about a small group of us go in and try to get the Vertibird, while the others wait outside for us to return?" I said throwing my own ideas on the table.

"Who would be the ones to go in?" Longbow inquired from beside me. I scanned the group. That was a very good question.

"I'll go," Veronica said. Longbow nodded at her. Gale also raised his hand.

"I kind of have to, I'm the only one who can fly it," He muttered the explanation. Longbow looked him up and down, but nodded none the less.

"I guess I'm going to." I said. Longbow frowned. But agreed to it in the end.

"The rest of us will stay back here and wait on you three then," Nicholas said.

With that over we set off on a brisk pace towards the alley way.

...

I was in the lead of our small group. Gale in the middle. And Veronica took up the rear.

The alley way wasn't anything special. It was a short stretch of pavement that curbed around at the end leading to another alley. We crouched and quickly made our way forward.

It was pretty easy to sneak through the gaps. Lucky for us the patrols seemed to be on break. We rushed towards a small building. It was gray and crumbling but was still in use as a storage area. I picked the lock on the door and we crept in.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I stared at the Enclave soldier lounging on a large wooden crate. The man appeared to be sleeping. I pulled the combat knife from my belt and slit his throat with ease, since he wasn't wearing a helmet.

"Did you have to do like that, there's so much blood," Gale said looking terrified at the body. I looked at him. His skin was pale.

"You're a soldier for the NCR," I pointed out. He looked like he wanted to puke. Poor guy.

"No, I'm a pilot," He said cupping his hands over his mouth. Veronica rolled her eyes and carefully moved the body off the crate. It had something scribbled across the top, but I didn't know what it said.

"What is this stuff?" I asked the scribe beside me. She knelt down and opened the crate.

"Aqua Pura. It's Latin for pure water," She explained, holding up a plastic bottle. The liquid inside was so clear that you see through the bottle. I looked around and noticed that this building was stacked full of the stuff.

"Latin? Like Caesar's legion right?" I asked. Veronica nodded and took a sip from the bottle. I knelt down and grabbed a bottle.

"Maybe we should get going," Gale said from behind us. I nodded and stood.

"Come on, Veronica we don't want to get caught in here." I muttered. The scribe stood with a frown.

We walked out the door and silently made our way towards the Vertibirds. Half way across the field we had to duck behind some crates to avoid the soldiers marching around.

"Okay, how are we going to get the keys?" Gale asked from behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed. That was something I didn't think about.

"Could you hot wire it?" Veronica asked. Gale looked at her.

"Actually, yes I could." He said. Gale was a pilot and a very devoted one at that. He loved the to be in the air. And he knew his machine in and out.

"Why the hell didn't you do that back at Macarren?" I growled at him.

He looked down with a blush on his face.

"Well you had a gun in my face and you already had the keys," He pointed out. I sighed, what he said was true.

"Alright, stay down and keep quiet." I muttered and motioned for them to follow me. We crept across the runway with little effort. The troops that were marching where to focused on their current activities to notice us.

Gale pulled open the door and jumped in. He looked back when we didn't follow.

"You coming?" He asked.

"No, we're going to stand guard. So make it quick." I rushed him. He nodded and disappeared inside.

Ten minutes later. He reappeared at the door.

"Got it." He said. Veronica and I rushed in. I took a seat next to Gale, while Veronica buckled in on one of the back seats. With a gust of wind the Vertibird lifted into the air.

...

"Hey, Sarge?" The young Enclave soldier called out to the man in front of the marching troop. Said man turned furiously on the young private.

"What is it, private?" He snapped. The private pointed in the air. Turning the Sarge saw the Vertibird lifting into the sky.

"What the hell? Raise the alarm!" He yelled out. The order rushed through the base like wildfire.

Alarms were now flashing and blaring throughout the airport.

...

"They've been spotted." Cass called to the rest of the group.

"You think they've got the vertibird?" Arcade asked. His question was answered when they saw the Vertibird raise from the airport like a dark cloud.

Nicholas bit his lip.

"Alright, we'll distract them, you guys get ready!" He said and pulled the pin from a plasma grenade. He chucked it at the gate of the airport. It exploded in a green ball of death.

"When that Vertibird get's over here you guys get on and don't look back." Samantha yelled out over the sound of gunfire that was bombarding the car. Everyone nodded. The Warrior threw another plasma grenade at three soldiers who tried to rush them. Only one made it back to the airport.

The black Vertibird made a U turn in the air and landed beside them.

"Get on!" I called out to the group. They quickly rushed on. The Warrior was the last to jump on. He threw out one last grenade before we took off.

...

"Thanks for the help," I muttered as I shook hands with the Warrior. The blonde grinned back.

"Don't thank me," He said. despite the Brotherhood being low on supplies, Nicholas had insisted they we take a small crate with us. I shook his hand one last time before turning and walking back to the Vertibird.

...few hours later...

Everyone was asleep. Gale was barely awake, but he had to stay awake since he was the only one who could fly this thing. I got up and walked back into the cabin of the machine. Veronica was sitting in her seat staring out of a window. I took the empty seat beside her.

"I should have stayed." She muttered as I sit beside her.

"Veronica, your place isn't there," I laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the floor. To tell the truth I did feel sad for her. But if this turned out right. There would be another chapter on the East Coast.

"Hey, you should get some sleep," I said, not really sure how to deal with this. She nodded. So I got up and went back into the pilot's area with Gale.

...

The brown Vertibird zoomed over the destroyed city.

Law looked out over the city. Many of the buildings were bombed out husk. While some were being destroyed by huge yellow monsters. Super Mutants, he believed is the common term for them.

Beside him was one of the NCR Rangers. The quiet one who had never mentioned his name. The ranger was sitting silently in his corner. Next to him was the stoic sniper. The man never spoke to them directly and when he did speak it was to the ghoul. Law didn't really mind it much. The sniper and that ranger gave him the creeps anyway.

When a man has been alive as long as he has. They tend to shy away from the quiet brooding types. Those kind of people usually had a history. And it usually wasn't a very bright one.

On the other side of the small area was the other ghoul. This one seemed kind of off. He wore an old cowboy outfit. But he seemed friendly enough. Said his name was Raul the Ghoul.

Next came the other ghoul, an NCR Ranger. His name was Spirit and he seemed to live up to his name's sake. The ghoul never seemed to shut up. But at least most of his conversations were directed Raul.

The young soldier Joey stirred in his seat. Obviously having a nightmare of some sort. Law smiled. It reminded him of his own son back out west. He elbowed the young boy beside him. Trying to wake him from his terrors.

Law liked the kid well enough. Yeah, maybe he did talk to much, but at least he wasn't a threat. Lastly came the know-it-all Leon. The kid wasn't so bad. He did try to outsmart everyone in the room, but once you got past that he was okay.

Oh, and then there was that pilot, O'Malley. He was nice and didn't tend to talk to much. Unless it was about the Vertibird. Or flying, other then that he stayed quiet.

"Damn," O'Malley muttered from the front of the seat. Law unbuckled and walked up to him.

"What?" He asked the younger man as he snapped into the passenger's seat. O'Malley nodded out of the window down towards the huge super mutants.

"I've never seen something like that before," He said. Law chuckled.

"We should stir clear of'em, and we'll be alright." The old man said. O'Malley nodded in agreement.

"Tracker says that the Vertibird is in that plaza down there," The pilot chirped up. Law nodded.

"Take us down," He mumbled. O'Malley gave him a sideways glance.

"What about those...things?" He asked.

"We won't be down there long," Law explained. He stretched and stood.

Walking into the back he called out to the others. "Wake up, we're making touchdown!"

Joey groaned but stood anyway. The other started to lock and load.

A few minutes later the Vertibird touched down onto the concrete.

**So what you guys and girls think? I might have to stop naming the chapters. I don't have enough witty names.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fallout New Vegas: Betrayal of a Ranger**

**Chapter 15**

"Here goes nothing," Law muttered to himself as he jumped out of the Vertibird. The plaza area was covered in debris. And a crushed vertibird.

Joey jumped off next. He stared around in awe. The young private turned when he heard Law cock his service rifle. The old soldier nodded towards a slab of concrete. Joey nodded, unshouldered his rifle and rushed over to it.

Leon jumped and saw what the others were doing. He ran over to another pile of rubble and took up a defensive position. Now that the perimeter was set up. Boone jumped out.

He surveyed the area twice. Once to confirm that there were no enemies. And a second to actually scope out the place. He walked over to the crashed Vertibird.

Raul hoped to the ground next. After one glance around, he leaned back against the Vertibird.

Spirit jumped down next. He pulled the assault carbine off his back and walked over to Boone.

The stoic ranger was the last out. He casually leaned back against the Vertibird. And looked around the area.

...

"So, is this it?" The ghoul asked as he walked up, to stand beside the sniper.

The stoic sniper shook his head.

"Yes, I think so, but there aren't any bodies," Boone said, flipping a piece of bent metal with his boot.

A loud crash rang out through the area. Three roars echoed through the city.

"Damn it, those things are getting close," Boone muttered. He turned to the ghoul ranger.

"Ghouls are immune to rads, right?" The sniper asked. Spirit nodded.

"Could you get the mapping device out of the Vertibird?" Boone asked. Maybe there was still hope in this mission.

"Maybe, the fires have died out," The ghoul said more to himself then to Boone.

He nodded. "I'll try," He muttered and ducked into the wreckage. A few minutes later, there was a thud and a string of curses. But the ghoul stepped out holding a small black box.

He waved it. Boone nodded and turned to walk back to the Vertibird. Spirit on his heels.

Another roar shook the city. Across the plaza a service rifle fired.

Boone and Spirit turned on their heels to see one of the huge mutants come crashing through a building.

The other two soldier quickly opened fire at the giant. The bullets seemed to bounce off it. The thing slowly began to raise from ground.

...

Law yanked the fragmentation grenade from his belt and chucked it at the beast. The explosion only seemed to anger the thing. Not even slowing it down.

The old soldier turned and ran back towards the vertibird.

"Come on," He called to the other two soldiers. They took heed and rushed after him. Raul was already inside of the machine. The nameless ranger was climbing in while Boone and Spirit where firing at the super mutant.

The three soldiers climbed into the Vertibird. They were followed by Boone and the ghoul ranger.

"Go!" Spirit yelled out to O'Malley.

"I'm trying to!" He called back.

With a mechanical hiss, the Vertibird rose into the air. Barely missing the climb that the mutant swung. Said club hit a building to their right and demolished the place.

O'Malley made a quick turn to the right and avoided another club swing.

With quick moves the Vertibird drifted higher into the air. The mutant on the ground let out a roar of frustration. Angry that it could no longer reach them.

...

"Here," The sniper said as he handed the black box to O'Malley.

"A mapping system?" The young pilot asked, confused.

"Extract the data and find out where they're going," With that the sniper turned and walked away.

O'Malley sighed and went to work on his new project.

...

Law sighed as he slumped into the seat. Leon fell into the one next to him.

"Mutants shouldn't grow that big," He muttered.

"Agreed," The old man mumbled next to him.

Spirit slumped into the seat beside Raul. They took up a conversation on a similar topic about mutants. The stoic ranger sat in his corner appearing unfazed by the whole thing.

Joey had his knees pulled to his chest. And he was pale with fear.

Boone looked bored from his position.

"Guys, apparently we're going to Washington D.C." O'Malley called back to his crew.

"What's in D.C.?" Joey asked from his seat.

"Before the war it was the capital of the United States, there's no telling what's there," Leon explained.

Law looked out the window. That's when it hit him. He knew exactly what the Courier was doing.

"Goddamn," He muttered. "I bet my ass that he's going to find the Lone Wanderer."

The stoic ranger perked up. But didn't say anything, it was obvious he was listening though. Boone looked up, interested in the new topic. The two privates also put all of their attention on the old man.

"What the hell is the Lone Wanderer?" Spirit voiced the other's questions.

The old man had to remind himself the younger soldiers had most likely never been pass the Mississippi River. Except maybe for Raul, who looked uninterested.

"The Phantom of the East, one-oh-one, The Best Last Hope for Humanity?" Law asked the others. They shook their heads no. The old soldier looked to Raul. The ghoul cowboy nodded. He knew all about that crazy kid from Vault one-oh-one.

"When I lived down in a place called Deltas. There was this DJ, he called himself Three Dog. Anyway, he said that this kid, called him the Lone Wanderer, fixed his radio so it would go all the halfway across the country. Three Dog spoke about all kind of stuff the Lone Wanderer did." The ghoul explained. Law nodded in agreement.

The others murmured to themselves.

"So this guy is somebody like the Courier?" Leon asked, in awe.

"No, I don't think so, I believe may be worst. Three Dog said the guy defeated the Enclave." Law explained.

A silence fell over the group.

Only one other person had defeated the Enclave before. That was the Chosen One. Could this Lone Wanderer really have done the impossible a second time?

The stoic ranger broke the silence with a whistle. Everyone looked over to him.

"You guys scared or something?" Came the filtered, but obviously female voice. Eyebrows raised all around the room. As the red lens scanned the group.

The ranger shrugged. "If this guy gets in the way, we take him out."

"You're a girl?" Joey, asked uncertain if he should investigate further.

The red eyes glanced at him. "No shit," The filtered voice came out. No one spoke, they just stared at her dumbstruck.

"Fuck," The woman muttered. She stood and walked into the cockpit.

The silence was accompanied by awkward glances.

...

"What's up?" O'Malley asked as the woman walked in and planted herself in the copilot's seat. The girl cross her arms angry over her chest.

"They found out?" The pilot tried again. The female ranger grunted and turned her head to the window.

"Allison,"O'Malley said to the girl. The helmet turned to him.

"What?" Came the filtered voice.

"Will you take that damn thing off?" He asked. She sighed and reached behind her helmet. With a hiss the headgear came off, releasing the black hair underneath.

Allison rested the helmet in her lap. She turned her glare on the pilot.

"We might have to fight some guy called the Lone Wanderer, Felix." She said her eyes serious.

"Yeah, I heard," He muttered. "You can take him!" He said giving her a grin.

"Just get us there and back, alive." She said, voice hard, as she relaxed in the seat.

O'Malley nodded and went back to his control panel.

...Midwest BOS...

The Warrior frowned as arms went around his waist. Samantha's chin sat on his shoulder.

"Nicholas, some slide show isn't going to convince them to move," She said, her breath hot on his ear. "Not that I want to, anyway."

Nicholas continued to type on his terminal. "I have to try, Samantha I won't watch the Brotherhood waste away in this vault."

On the screen of the computer, there were several pictures, along with reports on the pre-war Pittsburgh area. That was all that they had on the area. No one has been there since the bombs fell. At least to the Warrior's knowledge.

"Do you really think we could make it half way across the damn country?" She asked from behind him.

"We have to try," He muttered in reply. She let go of him and laid back on his bed.

"Nicholas?" Samantha asked, her voice light.

"Yes?" The blonde asked glancing over his shoulder. She smiled at him. He looked down, a blush on his cheeks.

"Are you really going through with this, even if the council disagrees? I know some of the guys will follow you, but would you really break the Brotherhood in two for this?" She asked.

"Yes, Samantha if we don't go, everyone will die. But if we do, at least some of us will live. So yes I'm willing to do that." The Warrior closed his eyes and looked down at the blankets.

Samantha crawled down beside him. And wrapped him in a comforting embrace. She had been thinking about his plans ever since he had first told her. It was true, she didn't have any family here. Hell, she was one of wasters that the Brotherhood picked up and recruited. But she had grown use to the guys. But the woman couldn't deny the fact that like most other recruits, she was treated like an outcast. That was until Nicholas came along and stopped all that. He was one of the only people who had ever cared for her.

"Nicholas, I've been thinking...I'll follow you," She whispered into his ear.

The blonde's arms wrapped around her. "Love you," he muttered.

"I love you to," She whispered back.

...

"It's Three Dog on your radio! Coming to you live from Galaxy News Radio! Whooo! Well guys and girls it's your friendly neighborhood disc jockey! I'm here to tell you about the recent accomplishments of good ol' One-oh-one, hehe!" The smooth voice busted out of the pip-boy.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I had been playing with the dials and suddenly this guy was blaring out.

"Wait, I want to listen. It sounds interesting!" Gale said from beside me. It was currently around one o'clock. The other were asleep, except for me, Gale, and Longbow. The ghoul had walked off to somewhere.

They had landed on some desolate plain with a road going through it. At the end of the highway lay the silhouettes of buildings. But after what happened in Chicago. We had decided to stir clear of them.

I sighed head the device up in between us. "Well kiddies, The Lone Wanderer has managed to wipe out Paradise Falls. Oh and if you're in the Evergreen area, ya better watch out for raiders. Oh wait, Wanderer's got them to, haha!" The DJ, Three Dog, almost yelled happily into the mike.

Gale and I shared an awkward glance. Without question, we looked back down to the device.

"In later news, you boys and girls ready for some Aqua Pura? Well it's that time of the week, Brotherhood'll be around your area any time now! Now that that's over lets relax with slow jams." Three Dog's voice died away and was replaced with some song about setting a flame in someone's heart.

"This Lone Wanderer sounds interesting," Came a voice from behind us. Gale and I both jumped. I scrambled for my knife but calmed down when I noticed it was only Longbow.

The ghoul gave us a gruesome smile as he sit down.

"So, REAPER, I've told you my plan for going East. What's your's?" He asked.

"To escape the NCR." I said. Didn't this guy already know this stuff. And there's no point in telling him to call me Matt, because he refuses to do it.

"And what else?" The ghoul pushed.

"Well, I heard there was some Brotherhood guys out there," I mumbled.

Longbow sighed. "Yes, but the main reason you're moving East is because you seek acceptance. Isn't it?"

Gale leaned forward listening in on the conversation. This was interesting. All he knew about the Courier is what the NCR had told him. The man had helped beat back the Legion and House. He destroyed the Brotherhood and has done many other things. But now he was labeled as a traitor.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't need acceptance!" I growled.

"Oh? Then why didn't you just wage war on the NCR? We both know you have the resources to do it." Longbow stated boringly.

That was true. I could have used nuclear weapons if I had wanted. I could have released the Cloud on them. Or used the tech at Big Mountain. Maybe I was looking for acceptance. Someone to take me in and actually see me as a human being. An equal, instead of a weapon that does nothing but destroy.

I bit my lip. "Shut up," I muttered. Longbow nodded his approval.

"I knew it," He said. "You're living in a world, where you're not welcomed."

I looked off into the darkness. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"You're the one who was following me!" I growled.

"True, that's because I created you," He said matter of factly. "But it got out hand when the Legion took you."

I glared at him. "I'm not Legion, damn it!" Longbow smirked.

"Not anymore." He said.

Gale had shrunk into the background. My full attention on the ghoul now.

"This conversation is over!" I growled and stalked off. Longbow's voice stopped me.

"Mathew, you can't run from the world forever. Life will catch up to you sooner or later." The ghoul stood and walked into the darkness. Had he actually used my name?

I walked back over and sit beside Gale. The young pilot looked confused. So I began to explain everything Longbow had told me. By the end the man seemed to have aged by hundreds of years. He gave me a solemn gaze.

"So, you really are running from a world that you aren't even supposed to be in." He said. I glanced over towards the raising sun. How long had we been out here?

"Maybe, I don't know what I'm looking for. But I'm sure I'll find it out East." I muttered. "It's time to go, lets wake the others." I said changing the subject. He nodded and we started to wake the others. And board the Vertibird.

...one hour later...

I stared out the window. Our conversation heavy on my mind. Was I really running? Longbow said he created me in a fucking test tube. I'm not even supposed to exist. Apparently I'm just a weapon. That's what the NCR used me for anyway. They had me do things that not even Veteran Rangers would do. I've seen things that no man should see.

Maybe I was running from the world. Maybe I am looking for acceptance. But at least does two reason are shoved beneath my greatest weakness of all. Curiosity. Yes I wanted to see this other Brotherhood, that Elijah spoke of with pride. And now I want, no, have to meet this "Lone Wanderer." The DJ makes it sound we have a similar story. I want to speak with this man. I want to know if he knows how I feel. If he knows the things I've experience.

Ha, there's no way. I've experienced way to much.

**...**

**Idea of destroying the NCR and using the DLC's weapons, tech and etc. was Morjackdan. I thought it over. And I liked it so I incorporated it in. But with a few tweaks so that it'll fit the story in the next few stories.**

**Yeah so credit to Morjackdan for that idea.**

**As for the sence with the ranger chic, Allison, I just wanted that to show depth. Every badass usually has a soft side somewhere. And we all know Ranger's are badasses (it'll be shown later.)**

**For the Warrior sence. Well it may be rushed but it goes with the main story. I'll explain his past in his own story. I'll also explain his future in the my next story in this series.**


End file.
